Light Lords
by crazyassvoldy
Summary: What if Harry never lived with the Dursleys? What if the Light Lords intervened? What evil did Riddle revive the night he regained his body?
1. Chapter 1

Jorge Solórzano

Disclaimer: I own nothing, it all belongs to JK Rowling and her brilliant mind.

Author's note: I read Deathly Hollows a while ago and I reread it recently since it seemed the only thing that was able to save me from boredom and I realize that I really didn't like it. I don't like the epilogue and the final showdown between Harry and Riddle wasn't awesome like I thought. Anyways that's enough whining, this story is a Hermione and Harry story with a Pure holy magic Harry that has learned to kill when he needs to and still remain pure hearted. There's a little Dumbledore bashing and since Ron pisses me off since he is retarded, I decided to change his personality a little. Anyways time to get started. Thanks for reading. I NEED A BETA PLEASE, since my grammar is horrible and I always appreciate ideas.

Chapter 1: The Light Lords

**Number 4 Privet Drive, Little Whington **

Harry Potter's name was being cheered all over Britain. The Boy-that-Lived was his title and everyone cheered that he had single handedly rid them of the most powerful and evil wizard to have ever existed, Lord Voldermort also known as Tom Marvolo Riddle. Little did all these happy people know that Riddle was in no way dead and that he would return, nor did they care. They didn't seem to care that their Hero, their savior was left abandoned at the door step of the most anti-magic muggles that have roamed the earth. They didn't care that baby Harry was being condemned to a life of neglect and abuse from these people simply because he represented something that they hated and reminded them of the jealousy that they had towards magical folk and their power. Faith must have had the same thought since she saw it fit to take young Harry away from this life and allow him to have an early head start to fitting the role of the next leader of light, one that would lead the wizarding world into an era of prosperity and peace, another Golden Era if you will. Fate's interference has brought forth, a power that nobody has seen and that young Harry would soon possess.

CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!

Three cloaked figures apparated at the end of Privet Drive and made their way towards number 4 to retrieve the hero of the wizarding world and teach him what a Love of a family can do to him and later on when his magic becomes apparent they would train him and prepare him for the battles ahead. Dandelion Evans was in no way shape or form going to allow that old fool, Albus Dumbledore, to ruin his nephews life and force him into his manipulations to use him as a weapon. No, as a Lord of light, Dandelion was going to start to train Harry early and show him the love that his parents would have shown him and the support his favorite sister would have offered her son if she were still alive. He wasn't going to allow the jealousy of Petunia Dursely towards Lily and him to damage the most pure hearted child since Azeroth himself. He knew he would need help though and he had to make sure that Sirius, one of James and Lily's oldest friends, didn't do anything stupid and go after the traitor Pettigrew. He had already contacted Remus Lupin, the loveable werewolf that loved James, Lily, and Harry above all, to meet him at the Potter Masion where the 3 would raise Harry as their own. Lots had to be done, and in order for his plans to be successful, they would have to disappear, and no place was better to do that than Potter Manor.

The 3 Light Lords made their way to the house where they spotted the bundle that they knew carried young Harry Potter.

"David, go and find Sirius and stop him from doing anything stupid" said Dandelion to the tallest of the three cloaked figures.

"On my way Dandelion." And with that David disappeared.

Dandelion made his way towards the bundle and looked into it. In it he saw the most beautiful baby boy with messy black hair and a lightning bolt scar in the center of his forehead. Dandelion bent down to pick up baby Harry and held his nephew. He had tears streaming down his face as he remembered all the good times he shared with Lily and James. How he almost beat the crap out of James because he wouldn't leave Lily alone but he didn't since he could tell that his sister was falling for the prat. He laughed when Lily wouldn't stop talking about James and how much she loved James in her letters to him during her last year of Hogwarts. He cheered when he first heard the news that his baby sister was pregnant and he would be an uncle. He loved his sister more than anything and he would now love her son the same way.

He blamed himself. He was too late tonight. He arrived a couple minutes after Hagrid, the half giant keeper of the keys at Hogwarts, had left with Harry. He explored the house and found the dead bodies of his sister and her husband, and for the first time in his life, he cried. He sobbed over losing the only sister that he considered family. He would never see her laughing at James as he sat their pouting. It was then and there that he decided to step in and interfere. As a Lord of Light he wasn't suppose to but he was granted permission to do so as long as he didn't take a life. He would train Harry and teach him to keep his pure heart and teach him how to kill when he had to and he knew that Harry would have to take many lives. He would have to stand against Tom Riddle and his Death Eaters in order to save his friends, he would have to kill. He would teach him not to use the unforgivables since they break the soul apart and lead to darkness. He already knew that Harry was the most powerful wizard alive. Dandelion was certain that the horcrux that was attached to his soul has been purified and absorbed boosting his power and allowing his already impressive magical core to grow as he aged. By the time he is 11 he would be able to stand toe to toe with Dumbledore himself and pretty much win, of course, not with ease.

He was broken from his thoughts by the return of his fellow Light Lord David.

"Dandelion, I got to him just in time. He is already waiting at young Harry's home along with Remus and is ready for tomorrow's questioning to prove that he was not the secret keeper to the Potters." He paused looking at who Dandelion was Holding. "Is that young Harry?"

"Yes, this is my nephew. I love him so much already. He looks so much like James, but there is no doubt that Lily is his mother."

The third cloaked figure stepped forward. "Its time to go Dandelion, I would rather not have to deal with Dumbledore right now. His foolishness has been great and if I see him, I would not be able to hold back."

"Right as always, Marcus, lets go."

With that all three Lords of Light Disapparated.

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

Albus Dumbledore was a very worried man. He had left Harry at the front steps of his Aunt's and Uncle's house and now he was gone. There was no trace of his magical aura. It is like as if he just disappeared without a trace; He had to find him. He knew that if he was kidnapped by a dark family it would all be over, he would either be dark or he would already be dead. Harry was the only one that could kill Riddle, the prophecy said so. The prophecy, he thought. It forced his hand to find a place to hide Lily and James so that they may live longer but he was foolish to believe that Pettigrew would change back to the side of light. He caused their death and he knew it. He knew that by believing the best of Peter, he had allowed them to be betrayed. He felt sorrow, such a sorrow he hadn't felt since Grindlewald murder his wife and kids while he was out attending to a attack that served its purpose to distract him. When he returned home, he saw his little girls and wife had been raped and left naked for him to find and his son had been beheaded and his head was brutally nailed to the door. That scene would forever be burned in the back of his eye lids and be the torment of his nightmares. He allowed them to die, just like he allowed his family to die with his inaction to kill Grindlewald when he had the chance. If he had done that, he would have been happy with his wife and kids and probably grandkids and great grandkids. 'I'm a fool' he thought and the trill of his phoenix Fawkes, sounded an awful like an agreement.

He pondered what he could do to locate him. It was a mistake to leave him there at the Dursleys and if he found him, he would adopt him and raise him as his own son. He has made many mistakes in the past but there is still hope to change this mistake and allow Harry to be happy. However, he knew it was too late, he had lost the Light's next leader and he only hoped that he found him soon. How would he tell Harry that it was his inaction that had caused his parent's death? He had to tell him, he had to tell him of the facts and the prophecy that caused Tom to hunt them down. He suddenly felt very old.

'So many mistakes' he thought. He couldn't face Lily and James in the next life. He would feel ashamed. He caused their death and now he lost their son that he was suppose to protect, and how was he going to protect him? By sending him to the place they explicitly said not to leave him at. He knew that if his plan had succeeded Harry would have grown up abused and neglected but he would have been safe. He felt disgusted with himself. He was willing to sacrifice Harry's childhood for the greater good. He could just taken him in and started his training when he was 11 so that he would be ready. It would have been so much simpler. 'Why do old people make things complicated' he thought.

"I have failed the Light Fawkes, and now I see that because of my selfish decisions, a lot have died and suffered."

Fawkes suddenly flew into the air and dived at Dumbledore's chest, and before Dumbledore even had a chance to react, Fawkes pulled his beak back and a ball of dark magical energy came back with it. Fawkes ate the dark magic and purified it.

'_It's about time you admitted you were wrong. Its about time you faced the darkness in your hear Albus. I've been watching this dark matter grow within you and start consume you since the death of your wife and children. This Dark Matter has been slowly consuming you Albus. It has been clouding you decisions and in a way setting them up to fail. However, now that you had a epiphany and realized all your mistakes and linked them to the right event I was able to save you from the darkness. Bathe in the light my friend. All is not lost. A great force has interfered tonight and might have just saved us all. All we can do now is wait for young Harry to return.'_

Albus had tears streaming down his face, as Fawkes flew back to his perch. He was going dark, that explains all his plans failures and the increasing anger and hatred towards himself and people. He was happy Fawkes helped him. Now he could think more clearly, his eyes regained the true twinkle of happiness and glee that had been missing from his face for far too long. It was time, and Albus knew it, to fix all the damage he had done. He didn't know how he knew it but he knew that Harry was safe. Safer than anywhere else and that he would grow up to be happy and powerful. Albus sat back in his chair and closed his eyes as he fell into a sleep of such calm he hadn't experience since the death of his wife. He was happy. Happy that Fawkes had taken that dark cloud from his thoughts and actions. He was truly the Leader of the Light again and he knew that in a couple decades Harry Potter would take his place and be an even better leader. He knew the threat of Tom Riddle was very real but he knew Harry would meet the challenge and succeed. Albus Dumbledore was happy for the first time in 40 years.

Fawkes sang a happy melody that furthered his Phoenix companion's state of mind. Fawkes was aware that Harry Potter was the next Leader of Light and that he would have enough power to be the human companion to a phoenix in less than 6 years. He knew that the phoenix who was to join him was something so rare that only one of the purest heart could be a companion with her. Fawkes was happy. He knew that once Harry Potter took over. A lot would change.

Author's Note: K theres the first chapter. Tell me what you think please. If you don't like it be nice about it. There will be a 13 year jump in the next chapter. I don't want to go into much detail of Harry's training, but the usual can be expected. He will be able to do wandless magic and wordless. But the rest of his powers will come as time passes.


	2. 13 years later

Jorge Solórzano

Disclaimer: Sadly I still don't own Harry Potter and I never will. (

Author's Note: K guys here we go…I completely changed the plot of my story. I really didn't like the fact that I would write years 1-3 since to me they're pretty pointless. This chapter sets it up and I know it says Harry/Hermione but I might make it Harry/Harem with an adult version on AFF or something…again I don't know yet. Well here we go and hope you enjoy this twist...I don't think anyone has ever done this. Oh and I was wondering if anyone made the connection between Death Eaters and the KKK.

Parseltongue

Pheonix speech

Chapter 2: 13 years later

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

The halls if the ancient magical school were filled with sounds of excitement and thrill. Today was the day of the third task. The four champions were prepared and ready. Neville Longbottom was in dead last, Fleur Delacour was in third and Victor Krum was in second, while Cedric Diggory was in the lead. Nobody could answer the question of why Neville Longbottom was chosen as a champion. Every single Gryffindor knew that he had a huge lack of confidence which made the mental part of magic extremely difficult for the young boy. This lead to the question: why would anyone try to kill Longbottom when he clearly wasn't a threat? In his first task, he failed to get the egg; he shot a tickling charm at the Dragon's eyes causing the dragon to blink and snort fire at the weakness of the spell. After 2 hours the task was called off and he received 0s all around. In the second one, he used gillyweed but ran out of time before he could even reach the victims and almost drowned. It was a complete joke.

Saying that no one knew why Neville Longbottom was chosen would be a lie. Albus Dumbledore knew why. Ever since he lost the dark energy clouding his mind, he could think very clearly. He knew that Riddle was aware that there were two boys that filled the prophecy. He knew that was why. Riddle didn't know where one of the boys was so he went after the alternative. All the signs that were arising only meant that this was the year that Riddle would return in a new body, more powerful then ever before. There was only one thing that worried Dumbledore. Would Harry Potter return to fight? If he did, would he have been trained enough to fight? He knew the answer was yes. The light lords were aware of Dumbledore's return to the light. He remembered the letter Dandelion sent him all those years back:

Dear Headmaster,

I am glad to hear that the darkness in your heart has finally been removed and that now you could properly grieve for your lost family. As one light lord to another, I offer my condolences. I want you to know that Harry knows everything. When I say everything, I mean everything. He knows the prophecy, he understand why we have been training him for many years now. He knows all of your involvement with what would have possibly been his life. He knows everything about his parents, everything we know.

But to lighten the burden on your soul Albus, he never hated you. He was angry yes, but he never hated you. He understands that the darkness in you was making you do stupid things. That it was leading you into using people as pawns and destroying their families, just like Grindwald did to you. Just know that he doesn't blame you, he never has. He actually wants to meet you and test his skills against the old most powerful wizard to see if he has earned the title and see that if all of us telling him he is the most powerful being to have ever lived is true and trust me Albus, it is.

Now to the point of this letter. He will not be attending Hogwarts this year. He is entering the most complex phase of his training under the light and he will be very busy for the next couple years.

Take care of yourself Albus and do not worry about Riddle, Harry will take care of him and lead the world into peace and prosperity. He will need your help, no one has studied Riddle's life as much as you. Don't worry my old friend you will meet the savior sooner then you think.

Best Wishes

Dandelion Evans

Albus felt his heart lighten. Harry did not hate him. There was still hope to be in touch with his successor. Then it struck him, how would he look young Harry in the face. It was all fine and dandy that he knew and didn't hate him but it didn't change the fact of what he had done. It was his faults his parents are dead. He should have stopped Pettigrew when he had the chance, however, only time will heal and he knew it.

--

A black haired youth stood on top of the Astronomy tower of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It was good to be the Heir of the Founders and having the wards recognize him without anyone finding out. His emerald green eyes scanned the land all around and watched as the crowd started to gather for the third task of the Tri-wizard tournament. It was almost his time to act and if everything went to plan, everyone would know of the return of the dark wizard. If he had just a little luck, he could finally free the souls of his parents and there might just be a chance of revival, but only time would tell.

He felt sorry for Neville. He had been watching the school for the past 4 years and every time it had been in trouble he would step in. During, what would have been his first year, he rescued the sorcerer stone from Riddle which, unfortunately, made Riddle aware that the rumor of Harry Potter's death was a complete lie. Again during what would have been his second year, he faced Riddle a second time in the 'Chambers of Secrets'. He defeated Riddle's brainwashed basilisk and destroyed the memory stored in the diary with the fang he ripped out of the basilisk mouth. What had surprised Harry, while carrying out the body of a young red-headed girl, his phoenix dropped a basilisk egg on top of the girl's body. His phoenix told him that the basilisk born in from that egg would be his second guardian animal. A holier and trustworthy snake could not be found and it was fitting for the leader of light with Slytherin tendencies. Hogwarts has not called to him since.

Harry wondered how a snake could be assigned to be his guardian animal. From all the books he had read on the subject, snakes were suppose to represent evil in animal form. He figured that there was always an exception and that even in the most concentrated darkness, a small light would always be found. His basilisk was that small light in the darkness, it was the exception to the 'all snakes are evil' rule.

The light lords that were training him were astound at the amount of raw magical power the 11 year old boy seemed to possess but that was nothing compared to the skill and the rate at which his power grew. It was then that the light lords knew this boy would be the greatest light leader there has ever been. The training that was supposed to last 10 years, he completed in two. His memories of the fights with the possessed man and the basilisk were amazing, since he didn't even have a scratch. What gave the light lords an almost heart attack, was the modesty this boy possessed. He never bragged, never acted like a little prince or anything that would be expected of the owner of the Potter fortune, the richest family in the world with the Flamel family in very close second. Such a find was once in the millennium. The Light Lords eagerly awaited the greatness of Harry Potter to take form. A new kingdom would arise..one of happiness and peace, they just knew it.

The shot that signaled the start of the third task brought Harry out of reminiscing. It would happen soon. The fated encounter of two enemies. An enemy created by the other or the stupid belief that a prophecy had to be fulfilled. He watched as magical lights were blasted from four different places. He noticed that one of the champions attacked another and that it was being set up so that only Neville can get the cup.

"Tom Riddle, you arrogant bastard" was lost in the wind.

He continued to watch as the other champion was eliminated and only Neville was left. It was only a matter of seconds until Neville reached the cup. There was a huge magical backlash as the portkey was unleashed. He knew where Neville was and he felt bad that he had to use Neville but if Riddle got a hold of his blood, all his research for his project would be useless.

The pain in his scar told him it was time to go.

"Alright, Ifrit take us to Little Hangleton; I think its time for Riddle to meet his worst nightmare" He could hear his basilisk hiss in agreement Show him what true power is Harry…Leave his pathetic Viper to me

With the Pheonix Song and a flash of fire they were gone.

--

Neville Longbottom was having the worst year. What did he do to deserve this. He was the quiet type, stayed away from a lot of people. He never wanted to get in the way, as a matter of fact he thought he was a squib and was perfectly fine with it or so he thought. When he heard the story of what happened to his parents he tried hard to train, to better himself to get revenge for his parents, however whenever he asked he was constantly reminded of how inferior he is. Even when he came to Hogwarts, no one tried to encourage him to be better, they all fell into the routine of thinking of Neville Longbottom as the joke of magic.

He was surprised when the Goblet of Fire spit out his name as the fourth champion. Instantly everyone hated him for stealing BLOODY Cedric Diggory's glory. How can he steal it. Diggory was every girls dream; He had it all: power, a rich family and any girl he wishes so why would the loser of the school try to take his fame. Neville never wanted this. He never entered his name and his poor performance made it so that the Hogwarts students hate him even more. It's not like he didn't try. On the contrary, Neville saw this tournament as a way to prove himself. As a way to get people to stop acting like if he was nothing. He tried so hard, but there is only so much he could do on his own and not many people tried to help him. In fact, the only person who tried to help him was Hermione Granger, the dorky book worm of Gryffindor. Even with her help, it wasn't enough. He made an even bigger joke out of himself. He was the first champion in history to go to the Yule Ball on his own. No girl wanted anything to do with the reject of Hogwarts. He couldn't help but think: 'How am I going to avenge my parents, if I can't even cast a proper spell.'

How he made it to the cup first he will never know, but he did it. He made his way pass the stupid sphinx and now he was home free. As his hand closed around he felt that familiar tug at the navel that meant he had touched a portkey. He landed in a heap on the cold dead ground, while the cup rolled away and was lost in the shadows of the night.

Neville got up and looked around. It was obvious that he had traveled a long distance - perhaps hundreds of miles - for even the mountains surrounding the castle were gone. He was standing instead in a dark and overgrown graveyard; the black outline of a small church was visible beyond a large yew tree to his right. A hill rose above him to his left. Neville could just make out the outline of a fine old house on the hillside.

Neville pulled out his wand, ready to take on whatever came to him. A sense of dread over took him. He felt panic that he was in a graveyard, as if he was going to find his grave already dug for him and he wouldn't make it back to Hogwarts alive. He truly believed he was going to die.

The sound of footsteps walking through the graveyard brought Neville out of his thoughts of death. From a distance could see a short cloaked figure, and from the shape of the shadow he could see that he was carrying something. As the figure drew closer he made eye contact with Neville, who didn't even see the figure draw his wand to banish and bind him to a gravestone that looked an awful like the figure non-magic folk regard as the angel of death. As Neville laid spread eagle on the gravestone, he noticed the huge black cauldron filled with a silver liquid as the figure was close enough that he could he tell who he was. He recognized the figure as the one he had seen last year, the one that escaped Azkaban.

"You're that Peter Pettigrew…the one that betrayed the Potters and escaped Azkaban"

A feral smile appeared on the convicted murderer's face. "I'm glad you recognized me, but I am the least of your worries. I believe you know my master." As Pettigrew held up the bundle he was holding, Neville could see the cold red eyes of the most feared wizard in the world.

"……Vol…..de…….mo…..r…….t"

In a raspy, cold dead voice came an answer "Yes, young Longbottom….this is what young Harry Potter has done to me. However, since he is no where to be found, I am afraid that I must use the blood of the other prophesized child in the ritual that will mark my glorious return."

"Wh…at…do….you….me…an…pro…phrophesi…z.ed" Neville stuttered as he was thinking of how to get away.

"You mean your precious Headmaster never told you. Well, after I return to my body I shall give you a history lesson of what really happened that fateful night when my body was destroyed. I will give you this great honor before I kill you. I can't have you getting away and telling everyone of my return."

"Hurry Wormtail, I grow weaker."

"Yes, master." Peter said as he turn on the fire under the cauldron that held the elixir that would bring the Dark Lord back to life.

--

On a hill overlooking the graveyard of Little Hangleton, a flash a fire brought forth the warrior of Destiny. He watched with interest as the betrayer of his parents tied Neville Longbottom to a grave stone. Using the shadow skills he learned from his trainers,he blended into the shadows to get within distance to hear the events taking place. He knew that the time to reveal himself to the wizarding world was drawing closer and by the end of the night he knew that the world would know of Voldemorts return. He could feel his pet basilisk wrap around him as he came back into being from the shadows. His pet phoenix landed on a tombstone.

"Alright guys, when I give the word, Ifrit take Neville back to Hogwarts and tell the Headmaster to bring that idiot of a minister so that he can see Voldemort for himself. Leviathan, keep that stupid Dark Lord's snake busy. Also a reminder…he speaks your language so he may order you and if you are forced to complied, then I will have to stun you and find a way to break the hold on you. I would hate to have to kill you."

Don't worry Harry, he is not the true master of the snakes. The blood of the founders runs deep within your veins and the bond that your mother's family had was bound with love, not hate and bigotry making your blood pure. Riddle's family descends from the darkness in Salazar's heart that lead to the rape of a young girl and the birth of the Guant Family. I have explained this to you before, young master. Leviathan replied in parseltongue.

I'm sorry Leviathan, but I worry that Riddle is still more powerful than me and I don't want to lose either of you. You two are my closest friends and know things about me that not even my guardians know. To lose you or Ifrit would be like the destruction of a part of me.

You worry over nothing, we have nothing but complete faith in you. You will win and you should really know better than to think either me or Ifrit would leave you. We are your familiars. We are part of you and will stay with you. I will never forget Ifrit bringing me to you while you were leaving the chamber. You have treated me as your equal, even when other believe that a basilisk is the most vile creature to exist and that we should all be killed. You saw passed all the prejudice and have embraced me as your friend. If anyone should be afraid of being ditched it should be me.

This brought a smile to the young wizards face. I'm sorry for doubting you Leviathan, I was just worried. I think it's time for you to regain your original size but stay low. I don't want to be discovered early and not have Voldermort resurrected. He has been hiding for too long and its time for him to meet his end."

Yes, young master

You know I hate you calling me master; it's Harry

If a snake could laugh, it would sound like a series of low hisses. The young wizard could feel Leviathan squeeze a little tighter, a snake's hug, as he untwined himself and started to grow in size rapidly.

Leviathan is right Harry, we would never leave you

"Thank you, both of you." said Harry as he watched Leviathan slither down the hill towards the graveyard to get into position. After making sure that Leviathan was in a good position, Harry turned his attention back to the scene that was playing before him.

--

Neville watched in terror as the man named Peter lowered his master into the boiling cauldron. He could help but hope that Voldemort would drown, but Neville knew that wasn't going to happen. His eyes wide as Pettigrew started to chant the ritual.

"Bone of the father, unknowingly given, you will renew your son!" As he spoke the words, he flicked his wand to the grave marked 'TOM RIDDLE' causing the earth to move and shift revealing the floating bone before moving the bone to the cauldron and dropping it.

"Flesh of the servant, willing given!" Pettigrew said as pulling out a razor sharp knife. With a crazy maniacal glint in his eyes, he extended his left wrist over the cauldron and placed the knife next to it. With a smile to match his madness, he brought down the knife and sliced his hand clean off, watching it fall into the cauldron where it gave off a red sparks before disintegrating.

He looked at Neville while wiping the knife on his robes. "Blood of the enemy, forcibly taken, you will revive your foe!" As he spoke he walked towards Neville, raised the knife and made a gash on his arm. No matter how hard Neville tried to resists, the binding where on too tight and he could do nothing but watch and squirm. Pettigrew sent a sickly smile Neville's way as he tip the knife over the cauldron, watching the blood drip.

Nothing but sparks were sent flying at an increasing pace. The contents of the pot started to simmer. In a blinding flash, the graveyard was started to become shrouded in a thick fog. Neville could do nothing but wish that it had failed, hope that it had gone wrong. However, as he saw Pettigrew smiling while holding on to his still bleed stump of an arm, he knew he could only wish since that crazed smile told him everything was fine.

As the fog started to clear, Neville, to his horror, saw the tall figure of the Dark Lord stepping out of the cauldron.

"Robe me, Wormtail" Voldemort said in his high pitched cold voice.

Even before the Dark Lord's command was spoken, Pettigrew was already throwing a robe around his master. "Welcome back Master"

Voldemort had started to inspect his new body; his pale bone white face with red glowing eyes, his nose lay flat with slits that made him look like a snake, a true Slytherin. His long pale bony fingers traced his chest and arms. He gave a satisfied smile as he saw everything had worked and everything was in place.

"My wand Wormtail" Pettigrew rushed to his master's side with his wand. Voldemort took it and asked "Hold out your left arm Wormtail, it is time for a reunion with those so-called followers."

--

Harry Potter watched the ritual with interest. He remembered it from his studies with his uncles and he knew why it was considered extreme dark magic. This was the support ritual to the horcrux. Harry knew that once that killing curse bounced off his body and hit Voldemort. That Voldemort lost his original body, but his soul wasn't destroyed because it only extracted that piece that was with him but his ghostly spirit was still alive. This ritual resurrected that piece of soul and brought back his body; hence being the revival ritual for those who use a horcurx. Of course that was not the only way, as the events of when Harry was 11 and 12 proved.

He watched as Pettigrew cut Neville's arm and drop the blood in the cauldron, the blinding white flash meant that Voldemort's magical core has absorbed Neville's power that was flowing through his blood. Harry knew that was the reason that it couldn't be him stuck to that gravestone. If Voldemort would have resurrected himself with his blood he would have truly been unstoppable. Harry's current magic power level added to Voldemort's magic power levels would have made an invincible being and that was not good for the light. He shuddered at the thought of such a powerful enemy. As soon as the momentary flash subsided there was only fog flowing from the cauldron. Harry's magically enhanced vision allowed him to see through it. The sight before him caused him to take on a predatory smile.

There, stepping out of the cauldron, was the reason for his nightmares, the reason for the death of his parents, the reason his uncles lost their brother and sister, and the reason he trained hard in his childhood to protect the innocent. Harry knew that Voldemort was a formidable opponent. He could feel Voldemort magical power as he ordered Pettigrew to cloak him and give him his wand. Any second Harry would have to intervene he would never live through the guilt if he allowed Neville to die for his selfish decisions.

Harry's intrigued was peaked when he held his wand to Pettigrew's left forearm and the black symbol that was tattooed on it turned an angry red. Instantly the sound of apparition was heard and Harry could see the Death Eaters walking through the graves forming a circle around their revived master. Curiosity leading him, Harry blended again in the shadows and moved in for a closer look. He was now only 10 feet away from Voldemort and his Death Eaters and he could hear everything perfectly.

He could see Voldemort's smile which didn't match the hatred and anger of being betrayed in his eyes. From the nightmares Harry knew what that look meant. It was another reason to end Voldemort's life, Harry had never had a night of well rested sleep since he either dreamed of Voldemort killing his parents or of many of the battles Voldemort and his Death Eaters fought. Imagine a 5 year old boy dreaming of men in black cloaks raping innocent women and worst…little girls. It wasn't until he mentioned it to his uncles, that action for him to learn occlumency began. He was a natural at the skill and the nightmares came to a quick end, however Harry would never forget all that he has seen this monster do; the pain, the humiliation, the fear and the sadness those women and little girls felt would always pull at his heartstring. It was when he started training that he vowed he would avenge them, he would show no mercy just like the Death Eaters showed no mercy, he would not allow anyone to suffer like that again. In his mind he knew that was not possible, but it didn't stop him from wanting to try.

He was again brought out of his musing by a sudden movement. He watched as Voldemort moved around in the circle made by his servants.

"Why is it," he started "that after 13 years you come when called, but when I needed my followers the most they abandoned me." His eyes started to glow a crimson red. "After 13 years, you all dare show your worthless faces to me after all this time. All of you denied me at the worst of times. I know all about the claims of being under the imperius." A noticeable cringed was seen in his Death Eaters, which caused the Dark Lord to smile evilly. "Yes, I see that you all remember that. My most faithful came looking for me after escaping Azkaban. One is currently inside Hogwarts and the other is about to be rewarded for his deeds. Wormtail, come and hold out your left arm." Pettigrew did as he was told. Voldemort raised his wand and silently cast a spell that caused a silver like liquid to form into a hand to replace the one he cut off during the ritual.

"Thank you Master you are too kind" Pettigrew responded as he examined his new hand. He gave a feral grin and moved back into the circle. A brave Death Eater had the balls to talk. "I'm sorry my lord, please tell me how I can redeem myself." Hearing the Death Eater's request for redemption, he turned to see his Death Eaters bowing to him as to say that they all express the same request. "I do not give forgiveness easily and I do not forget betrayals. There is much work to be done. The wizarding world will bow at my feet. They will recognize me as their supreme ruler. Filthy blood traitors and mudbloods will seize to exist. However, I am not foolish and I will rebuild my armies." He gained that maniacal glint in his eye that portrayed his madness. "But first, I will show you what happens to those who betray me" He pointed his wand at one of the bowing Death Eaters and coldly said "CRUCIO" The others watched in horror as the Dark Lord kept the cruciatus curse on his follower for 10 minutes. When he finally lifted the curse while he sent a sweeping glance at all his Death Eaters "Never betray me again or you will all pay."

Voldemort could hear a whimper escape from the gravestone that his victim was attacked to. He turned and noticed the tears licking out of Neville's face and the shivering of his body at the horrible site that was the torture curse. With a grin he said "I'm sorry Mr. Longbottom, but I forgot all about you. I believe I said I would give you an explanation to why you are a prophesized child." Voldermort said while taking a couple steps towards Neville. "You see, Neville, when I was at the height of my power during the first war, there was a stupid prophecy made telling me about a child born in late July to parents that have defied me 3 times, that would be able to defeat me, however that wasn't the whole prophecy but I had to act. There were 2 that fit this requirement: You and Harry Potter" Voldemort spat the second name. "I'm sure you know what happened next. His mudblood mother's sacrifice saved him and I was temporarily inconvenienced. However during the time I spent on the verge of Death, young Harry disappeared. I very much wanted to use Harry's blood to revive myself but I have not seen him since your first year. It was then that I decided I was going to kill you both. No stupid prophecy is going to stand in my way to power and greatness."

The Death Eaters were not surprised with this information since they already knew it. They remember that night when their leader went to the Potter house and tried to kill the new born. It was a shock that he was defeated, but that was a lie, their master couldn't die and here was prove. He was immortal.

"You, Neville," he continued "will die. I will not take any chances." Voldemort raised his wand at the poor cowering child. "goodbye. AVADA KEDAVRA"

--

Harry watched as the sickly green light escaped his enemy's wand and sped towards Neville. It was time to act. There was no turning back now. "Ifrit go" The white flaming like phoenix flew over to Neville and in a flash of fire they were gone.

Harry stepped out from behind the tombstone and walked towards his enemy. Voldemort turned around and flaming eyes met emerald green. "POTTER" Harry smiled and said "Hello Riddle." The fated enemies stared at each other. The Death Eater had no idea if they should help their Master or just sit back and watch.

Sensing his followers dilemma, he said "No one interfere, Potter is mine and mine alone." Harry, trying to keep his cool, chuckled "That confident are you Riddle"

"THAT IS NOT MY NAME YOU FILTHY HALF-BLOOD"

"You and me both Riddle. Interesting what I found out before I had to destroy your imperiosed basilisk and your 17 year old self. Such hatred towards your MUGGLE father. Your insults to me being a half blood are nothing since you are the same. That is why you chose to attack me isn't it. You knew that no pure blood would be able to stand up to you, that your greatest threats were the muggleborns and the half-bloods." Harry looked over at the man known as Wormtail. In a deep freeze of a voice he said "I will kill you Wormtail, you will not escape my vengeance for my parents" Wormtail cringed at the tone of voice, he felt fear that Harry would not hesitate to kill him, however he wasn't worried, his Master would deal with the brat.

Voldemort looked angry, he was being told off by a 14 year old wizard. "you know nothing, Harry," Voldemort spat in a cold tone.

"I know a lot more than you think. All _you_ need to know is that I will be the last face you see before you leave this world to live your new life in the pits of hell." Harry said while pulling out his wand.

"I should be saying that to you, tell me Harry, are you ready to join your parents? AVADA KEDAVRA, the sickly green light flew towards Harry who just side stepped the curse. The first battle of the fated enemies had commenced.

--

Albus Dumbledore has never felt so helpless. He had sent his trusty phoenix to find Neville but he had no success. It was another life that stained his hands. When Neville's name came out of the Goblet, he knew that somehow a Death Eater had stepped onto the school grounds but he didn't know who. He fought hard to get Neville out of this predicament but it was no use, it was a binding magical contract and he couldn't escape. Now his worst fears have come true. Neville was whisked away when he touched the cup. He was glad he set up the charm which allows the crowd to view the events in the maze.

Dumbledore watched in horror as he saw the other three champions attack each other. He knew something was wrong but he couldn't interfere, the charms on the maze wouldn't allow it. Once Neville took the cup, he quickly gathered the 3 other champion under interrogation and the only useful thing he found out was that they were under the imperious. There was nothing else Dumbledore could do except wait and see what happens. He has not felt this old and tired in 13 years.

After an hour of waiting, the crowd was getting restless, they had no idea what was going on and they didn't understand where the 4th champion was. The minister for magic was trying his best to answer question but they didn't know anything. The ministry was again being proven to be incompetent, which was nothing new to the crowd. It was then that a flash of fire brought forth the 4th champion. The beautiful white phoenix then flew over to the Dumbledore.

Dumbledore was amazed. He had never seen a white phoenix. He knew that only meant one thing and he could guess who it belonged to. 'Harry, is this yours.' As if the phoenix was reading his thoughts he had a respond in his head. Yes, my young master is currently doing battle with the resurrected Riddle. He has asked me to inform you that he is in the graveyard of Little Hangleton and he wants you to bring the 'incompetent moron the wizarding world calls a minister' so that there is no doubt.' With the message delivered the phoenix fire warped back to his master.

Dumbledore was stunned. He was back and Harry was fighting him. Was Harry ready? He was only 14 years old, how can he be ready to take on Tom? What training did he do? Only thing Dumbledore knew was that there was no time to waste. If Harry was over his head then Dumbledore would help him since Dumbledore couldn't allow the only hope of the wizarding world to die. Dumbledore would sooner sacrifice his life and face James and Lily's wrath in the afterlife then let any more harm come to Harry. There was no time to waste.

As soon as the phoenix disappeared, the crowd and minister watched in shock as it flamed away. Dumbledore had to take action, too much time has passed and Riddle wouldn't hesitate to kill Harry.

Dumbledore turned to his deputy headmistress, Minerva Mcgonagall "Please make sure that Mr. Longbottom makes it to the Hospital wing. There is a matter of utter importance I must attend to." At her nod, Dumbledore went over to the minister who was still staring wide eyed at Dumbledore.

"Cornelius," Dumbledore said "There is somewhere we need to go. Please come with me, it seems that one of my sources tells me that Voldemort has returned."

That seemed to bring the minister out of his stupor. "WHAT!! That's impossible. Harry Potter defeated him 14 years ago. I will.."

"Cornelius you are wasting time, just come with me and you will see for yourself." He turned to the head of the Magical Law Enforcement department, a woman with blue eyes and blonde hair. "Madam Bones, if you could accompany me as well."

"Of course Headmaster."

Dumbledore took off his hat "Alright Cornelius and Madam Bones, please grab on."

As they did so, Dumbledore pointed his wand to the hat "Portus"

The three felt the portkey tug at their navel and in a swish of wind they were gone.

--

The 3 landed smoothly on the cold dead ground of the graveyard. In the distance they could see the battle between Voldemort and Harry Potter taking place. Cornelius couldn't believe what he was seeing, there in the living flesh was You-Know-Who fighting a messy haired green eyed boy. He was back and there was no denying it.

"It seems that nobody noticed our arrival, I believe we best not disturb Harry as he is fighting, the distraction could cost him his life."

"You mean to tell me that that boy other there fighting equally to Voldemort is Harry Potter?" whispered Cornelius to Dumbledore.

"Yes, I can tell from the black messy hair that matches that of his father."

"How is it that he is equal in power, he is only 14 years old. That boy is dangerous and should be seen as a threat to the wizarding world. How do we know he is not dark and trying to take his place? That boy should be taken in by aurors and question. Thrown in a cell of Azkaban until his power is needed." Whispered Cornelius Fudge. Fudge was more worried about Potter taking the glory for fighting You-Know-Who and kicking him off as minister. He could not allow that.

Madam Bones was quickly going the different shades of anger. She knew that the minister was only looking out for his position. She knew he was taking bribes but she just couldn't prove it. However, if he tried anything without proof she would fight him. Any one that fought against the dark was a good person in her eyes. She knew Dumbledore was thinking the same thing.

Dumbledore would protect Harry from the minister at all cost. He would not allow Cornelius corruption to slander a young boy. He had the means to end Cornelius career and it seemed that it was time to. Madam Bones would make an excellent minister in these times to come.

--

Harry dodged every curse that Voldemort shot at him. He wasn't even braking a sweat. Too bad that Riddle couldn't die yet, stupid after effects of the ritual and the horcruxes. It's not like Harry didn't try to find them, however him and his uncles had no background information on Riddle and they had no clue where to start. It was decided that they would continue Harry's training and worry about that aspect later. Unfortunately, Riddle's revival came sooner than planned, however the method he picked made the kill easy once the horcruxes were destroyed. It was time to get to the real reason to why Harry showed up.

The battle raged on for 10 minutes. Constant dodges, shields and side steps made the duel amazing. The Death Eaters have never seen their Master fight so hard, not even against Albus Dumbledore and this was just a 14 year old kid. Harry dodged another crucio and decided it was time to irritate his enemy, he needed a killing curse for this to work properly.

"This is sad Riddle, can't even take out a 14 year old kid. Your pathetic." Harry said with a laugh.

"Shut up Potter. Your luck will run out and you will be begging me to end your useless life." Riddle spat, annoyed that he couldn't lay one hit on Harry.

"Luck has nothing to do with it. I'm your better and the sooner you realize it the better." That did it, Riddle's eyes reached a new level of hatred, a new level of anger.

"You will die for your ARROGANCE POTTER!!" with a demonic scream he sent the most feared spell of wizarding society. "AVADA KEDAVRA"

'Excellent' thought Harry. Harry was ready shouting "SANCTUM ANIMUS CITATUS"

A white light shot out of Harry's wand, meeting the sickly green of the killing curse in midair. As they touched, Harry's wand started to vibrate. 'Excellent, the priori incantateum' The combining spells started to stretch connecting both wands in a thread of gold light.

The Death Eaters started to close in, unsure if they should help or not. Voldemort, seeing their approach, yelled "Do nothing, Potter is mine to kill." The Death Eaters did as they were told. No sooner had he finished speaking that his feet lifted off the ground, both wands still connected.

The webs of a dome of golden light as they rose higher into the air. Beads of light started to form in the center of the thread. This was what Harry was waiting for. Even before Voldemort could react, Harry put all his will into pushing the beads to Voldemorts wand. As soon as the beads of light hit Voldemort wands, screams of pain could be heard from the Dark Lord.

Harry watched as the head of an elderly man, followed by his arms, torso then legs and feet escaped from the wand. The elderly man looked at Harry, then back at Voldemort and said, in a voice that sounded so far away, "So he was a wizard; please kid, kick his ass for me."

"I will avenge you sir, that is a promise." The elderly man nodded in recognition and faded from existence, free of the hell of being trapped in death of a wand and not being able to move on.

Again another head came out of the wand tip, this time a woman's, followed by her arms, breasts, torso, legs and feet. She stood in front of Harry, the soul of Bertha Jorkins. "Thank you Harry, Thanks for freeing me' she said as she too faded to the next great adventure in a different plane of existence.

Another head of a woman came through the wand. Her soul so full of love and pride. As she landed in front of Harry "I love you, Harry. I'm so proud of you. Wait a little longer your father is on his way." As soon as she finished her sentence, a tall man with unruly hair just like Harry's stood before him. "Hello son, thanks for freeing our souls from that hell."

Harry reached into his cloaks pocket and pulled a hollow sphere. He held it in front of the souls of his parents. "Mom, dad, into the sphere…don't fade away just a little longer."

His mother smiled and did as her son asked, as did his dad, leaving the ghost of what sounded like "I see he found your research book, Lily" as he faded into the sphere. As soon as they were inside, the sphere shined a cool silver. Harry put the sphere back into his robes. 'It's time to end this, I got what I came for.' He thought

With his spare hand, Harry, summoned a ball of fire onto his palm. 'Alright, here we go, one….two….three!!' he broke the thread, dropping to the ground. Before Voldermort could even realize what happened, he was hit with a fireball that sent him back 10 feet crashing through the tombstone of his father. As he looked at Harry, his eyes widen as he saw him holding two more fireballs, one in each palm. He watched the twin fire speed to him but before they could reach him, he screamed "THIS ISN'T OVER POTTER, I WILL KILL YOU AND YOU WILL BEG FOR YOUR LIFE." with that Voldemort and his Death Eater were gone.

--

Author's note: K, please review telling me what you think. If you hate it let me know, if you don't like something then let me know as well. If you liked it then tell me, the lack of reviews is kinda depressing.

Alright this is the unbetad version and im probably going to change it with the feedback I get and yes I know Leviathan wasn't needed. Also noticed that I said soul instead of shadow because in the book he uses an expelliramus, while in mine a completely different spell. I will explain the whole soul thing in the next chapter. Also theres a reason I didn't mention his phoenix too much.

Well thanks for reading and reviewing.


	3. Aftermath

Jorge Solórzano

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

Author's note: EHE I know it has been awhile but for whoever still on the site. Here we go. Thanks to all that reviewed, I loved the critism especially the ones that told me where to improve. I noticed that the biggest concern is that the story is moving too fast. Here's the deal. I'm going to do a huge flashback chapter about his childhood, why he turned out the way he did, and how his power progressed but I need to do a couple more events first or else I'm going to be doing broken flashbacks and that is just annoying for me and im sure would bore readers and not read my story…and that would make me sad D.

Another point. I DO NOT like Snape and Ron pisses me off but that does not mean im going to kill them off. They might change their attitudes but I really haven't decided yet. I know Snape's change is going to be painful and I'm going to put my own history behind him and the marauder story. The whole 'I'm in love with Lily' I didn't really like.

So anyways….if anyone has a comment or suggestion, please let me know, I'm more than happy to hear them. HOWEVER, 'your story sucks' is not a good suggestion and I don't really want to hear that since if it sucks so bad…just don't read it. Well, that enough of my ramblings and here we go to chapter 3 and I hope you all enjoy.

Another thing, Light Lords and their role will also be explained when I go into the life of Harry and no Harry is _**NOT**_ a Light Lord he was just trained by them.

_ Parsletounge_

** Phoenix Communication**

Chapter 3:

Harry looked around the graveyard to make sure there were no Death Eaters waiting to ambush him. He was slightly worried now. The feeling of the magical signatures left was not that of just wizards; the ritual must have opened the gate to something or freed something from another realm. He didn't know what but he knew whatever it was…it was dormant and would awaken soon. The most logical thing it could be is a demon or some demonic force. However, the 3 gates to the demon realm had been sealed over a thousand years ago, but that didn't eliminate the theory that the gates have weakened and it only took this immense use of dark magic to break it. The problem was that now he was dealing with not just Riddle with Neville's added power but one with a demon or something else waiting to arise. He knew the Light Lords would inform him if anything big was happening but he couldn't shake the feeling that the meaning of 'mark him as his equal' was just that. He had a feeling that when they clashed for the final time, it would be on equal terms and that no winner can be known for sure.

Harry felt his pet basilisk, Leviathan, start to shrink and wrap himself around his torso while placing his head on his shoulder under his robes. Harry felt it would be best if not many people knew he had a basilisk as a guardian animal. _Sorry Harry, but that character did not bring his snake with him. It seems that he was protecting it. It could be possible that he sensed me here and told her to stay away._

_That's okay Leviathan, but do you feel the strange magical signatures. It was not just Riddle that was revived, but I don't know who or what it could be._

Before Leviathan responded, a flash of fire appear on Harry's unoccupied shoulder. **Harry, this signature, it has to be a demon. A very powerful one...I've never seen a signature so Dark and the feel of pure evil is making me sick. I don't think Riddle will be in charge of his body for much longer. I'm sure the Light Lords know about this by now and will be in contact soon.**

**Thanks Ifrit. I was afraid of this.**

Harry looked around and spotted his three guests. He could recognize Albus Dumbledore right away, with his purple robes that had moving stars and moons on them along with the half moon spectals and the kind look in his face along with the twinkle in his eye. He guessed that the scared looking man with the green bowler was the moron minister that he had read and been told about. The gorgeous woman with the blue eyes and the blonde hair must have been someone high up in the ministry, if the Headmaster decided to bring her along.

Harry walked toward the Headmaster and greeted him like an all time friend. "Hello Headmaster, how did you like the show?" he said while holding out his hand and grinning at the wizen old wizard.

Albus Dumbledore was rarely surprised and it was even rarer for him to be surprised by a 14 year old. Harry Potter had just fought off the most powerful dark wizard and he was here introducing himself as if he wasn't just fighting for his life. One thing that came to Dumbledore's mind was that Harry was offering a hand of trust and friendship and it was then that Dumbledore confirmed his vow to help Harry and not abuse the trust he was being offered. Harry wasn't a kid, he could take care of himself and in Dumbledore's eyes he was his equal and if Dandelion's letter was correct, his better in fighting and battle magic. There was no need for him to protect him; 'maybe now I can pass the torch and let Harry lead while I just fade into my headmaster background and live the rest of my days in peace' however even Dumbledore knew it was just wishful thinking, he would let Harry lead, it was his destiny, but he would continue to fight beside Harry along with the rest of the Light Lords.

Taking Harry's hand he relied "Hello Mr. Potter, it's great to have you back to the wizarding world."

"Yes, I thought it perfect time for me to make my return since we now have a powerful enemy to handle."

"I quite agree…ow where are my manners" pointing towards the beautiful blonde, Dumbledore said "This is the Head of the Magical Law Enforcement, Madam Amelia Bones" Madam Bones stuck out her hand but instead of receiving a shake, Harry took her hand a gave it a kiss then looked up and grinned the famous 'I can charm your knickers off' grin. "It's an honor to meet you, Madam Bones." This managed to cause the strict head to blush and give a shy smile in return. "And," continued with Dumbledore, with his eyes twinkling in amusement "this is minister Cornelius Fudge." The scared looking old man with the bowler hat seemed to inflate with some false sense of importance while he stuck out his hand, which Harry completely ignored and looked back to the headmaster, who was taking this scene in with interest.

Not even looking at the minister Harry informed him "You know minister, I have been trained by the best warriors to have served for the light except for the Headmaster here. They have taught me many skills which include how to use magic to enhance hearing and muscle strength. I will tell you now, I am not dark nor will I ever serve the dark and I have no interest in your stupid job. My only job and passion is to protect the innocent even if the innocent have been tainted by your lies and your stupid prophet. I have not forgotten whose back pocket you are in." Harry turned to look at Fudge who was losing color at an alarming rate. "You let 25 Death Eaters walk free, getting away with murder and rape. You placed followers of Voldemort as the guardians of Azkaban. You suppressed magical creatures which would make excellent allies. You decreased the number of Aurors, by 75, as if there would never be anymore Dark Lords surfacing. You are incompetent and I can not allow you to remain in power any longer."

This threat seemed to slam home and brought back Fudge from his shock. "NOW SEE HERE….YOU KNOW NOTHING BOY AND YOU HAVE NO PROOF!!"

This caused a smirk to grace Harry's facial features. "It was like Dumbledore told you all those years ago." The Headmaster raised an eyebrow, interested in what Harry had to say. "Your poor decisions made you powerful enemies. You are facing the Potter fortune and political influence of being the Boy-Who-Lived. You are facing the Black fortune as well. My fortune alone and the fair treatment I give the goblins have earn me their favor. By tomorrow morning there will be more evidence on Madam Bones desk that you won't even know what hit you."

"Actually," added the Headmaster looking in the direction of Madam Bones "I have plenty proof of these accusations in my office. Mr. Potter has been kind enough to name them for me and as soon as we get back to Hogwarts, I will be more than happy to hand them over to you Madam Bones." He looked over to the scared face of the soon to be ex-minister "I warned you Cornelius, you sided with the wrong people and you put your pocket ahead of the people. I have tolerated it long enough and now your worst fears will come true. You will lose everything."

The world of the minister was falling apart. He knew that Dumbledore had proof and there was no way that he could slander Potter since Madam Bones knew the truth. Fudge had to face it…His career was over. He was stuck.

Harry walked over to the minister and put his hand on his shoulder. "There was a time where you chose what was easy over what was right. You knew all those Death Eaters were guilty except you let them go for the money that would make your re-election easier. And now because of your horrible decisions, you face the horrible consequences that come with them." Harry turn back towards Dumbledore and Madam Bones "I think it's time for my big return, don't you think it's long overdue." Harry said with a smile.

"Yes, Mr. Potter, I believe it is." Dumbledore replied with the twinkle in his eye at full blast. Harry looked to his phoenix and grabbed onto Fudge. "Grab hold everyone. Ifrit to Hogwarts please." As soon Dumbledore and Madam Bones grabbed on they were gone in a flash of golden fire.

--

The crowd was getting restless. It had been a good 20 minutes since the Headmaster left with the Minister and the Head of the Magical Law Enforcement. So far, in the span of an hour, one of the champions disappears and reappears in a flash of fire and passes out, then the Headmaster rounds up the most important Heads of the Ministry and portkeys away. So far no one has been able to tell them anything. What was happening that was so important. This was suppose to be a safe tournament without all these incidents. It was obvious to the crowd that the Minister dropped the ball on this event as well. First the attack of Death Eaters at the Quidditch World Cup, then a fourteen year old gets elected into a tournament that he was in no way qualified for and now, said boy is kidnapped then brought back unconscious while the Headmaster and Minister disappear without an explanation. The crowd knew that there had better be a good explanation to why this was happening, for the Minister's sake; especially if he wanted to stay in office.

A bright flash of golden fire brought the crowd back from their mutinous thoughts. Before them stood the tall graceful form of the Headmaster of Hogwarts, along with the unmistakable beauty of Madam Bones and strangely enough, the pale and cowering form of the Minister. However, what caught the eyes of the crowd was the 5'8, green eyed teen with glasses and messy jet black hair; wearing all black robes with what seemed as a crest of a giant bird embracing a smaller griffin. The crowd had no clue who it was, but from the looks of him, he was not to be messed with.

The Headmaster stepped forward to the crowd. "Ladies and Gentleman, earlier tonight our young champion Neville Longbottom was kidnapped and taken to a graveyard in the town of Little Hangleton. There the Dark Wizard known as Voldemort.." He paused to let the people express their moronic fear of the name with gasp and short screams. "waited to use Neville's blood in a Dark Ritual which returned him to his body. We were lucky enough to see Mr. Longbottom safe and sound, however the credit does not lie with me or the Ministry, but with someone who faced Voldemort.." again the crowd gasped and screamed at the mention of the Dark Lord's name. "tonight and fought on equal terms with him and caused him to make a retreat. This is none other the boy who faced him at 1 year old and triumph. Harry Potter has return to help us fight this threat to the innocent people of wizarding United Kingdom." This was met with stunned silence. Everyone assumed that since no one had seen or heard from Harry Potter that he was dead, but here he was fighting for the people and making his way back into society.

Harry thought that the Headmaster was laying it on a little thick but he did appreciate him saying that it was on equal terms which would give no evidence to how easy the fight was. Harry couldn't let this fight get to his head. It was an important lesson that he learned when his Uncle Dandelion let him win to inflate his ego just to tear it down by wiping the floor with him. It was never safe to underestimate the enemy, better to overestimate then under. It was a long time since Harry last lost a fight to his Uncles, speaking of Uncles, he just remembered that they were going to be pissed when they saw him. He was suppose to take them along just incase he needed back-up but Harry just left. He groaned to think about the chewing out they were going to give him.

He walked up to the Headmaster, who signaled for him to talk, and put his own wand to his throat. The boom of his voice brought the crowd back from their stunned silence. "Hello everyone, my name is Harry Potter. Tonight marked the return of the most evil madman to have ever walked this earth. However, don't fear him. Fear is what gives him power. Instead of being scared like everyone here, except a couple people, were how about you start learning to defend yourself." He pointed towards the cowering Minister. "There are some truths that you people should know. During his time as Minister, Cornelius Fudge has released 25 Death Eaters saying they were under the imperious curse however he failed to mention that the Death Eaters were making very generous donations to his Gringotts account. Also, upon the suggestion of a former Death Eater he reduced the Auror Force by 75. To sum it all up, he has left the people completely defenseless." A furious uproar met this statement along with a cry of 'impeach the asshole'. As the crowd quieted again, Harry continued "Evidence of all this will be handed to the Head of the Magical Law Enforcement Madam Bones. Now, I must ask you once again, don't depend too strongly on the Ministry since right now they are corrupt and weak. Learn to defend yourselves and don't fear the Death Eaters. FIGHT BACK! Don't expect someone to come rescue you. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a meeting with the Headmaster." Cheers met his statement. It had hit home to a lot of people. They had to defend themselves, they had to fight back and protect their families, especially if the Auror Forces are as weak as he mentioned. The only thing that worried the crowd was the cold tone when he said 'Don't expect anyone to come rescue you' but most people put it aside. One of those people however wasn't Albus Dumbledore. Something must have happened to make Harry so independent and cold. Something must have pushed him to the edge but he didn't dare try to enter his mind. He thought that maybe as their trust for each other build, Harry would tell him out of his own free will.

Harry looked at the Headmaster, who turned and led the way to the castle. As they were about to start walking towards the castle, Harry turned back to the crowd "Oh one more thing…Joined the Dork Retard and when I meet you on the battlefield I won't hesitate to kill you." To the stunned silence he added "That was not a threat just a promise to my enemies."

--

It took a couple seconds for the Headmaster to recover. He started to contemplate what could have happened to Harry that would make him like this. He started to think that maybe it wasn't a good idea for Harry to be taken but he quickly dismissed that thought since if that didn't happen, he would have been lost in the darkness and who knows where Harry's mentality would have ended up. However that does not change the fact that something traumatizing happened and from what he just said it had to include Death Eaters. For him to show no mercy in killing Death Eaters they had to be included in the incident. Maybe it would be best to contact Dandelion and ask him, there had to be something that he could do to ease the boy;s pain. He was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of Harry telling Madam Pomphery that Neville was fine except for the mental trauma of the incident. Harry asked her to take him to the infirmary and give him a dreamless sleep potion and be prepared to help him get over this incident. Harry then turned to the Headmaster who nodded and made their way to the castle.

As Harry stepped foot in the castle, a sudden warmth spread through the castle. The torches burned a little brighter, the walls glowed with magic; it was as if the castle was happy. "Hello to you too Hogwart's" Harry said. Again the torches burned bright and the walls continued to glow as if welcoming home their master. Dumbledore believed he just solved 2 of the biggest mysteries to have plagued his mind. The first was who rescued the Sorcerer Stone 3 years ago and who ended the attacks when the Chamber of Secrets was opened again? This same event was in effect when Dumbledore had returned to the school, both times, to try to defend it. The torches were burning brighter and the walls were glowing. At first he had simply dismissed it as the castle recognizing the rightful Headmaster but now he was sure that Harry was inside the castle. That it had somehow called him when it was in danger but for this to happen Harry would have to be the Heir of a Founder. In theory, it all made sense however the only way of knowing for sure was to ask Harry himself and see if he could get answers to his dilemmas.

In no time they had reached the gargoyles hiding the entryway to his office. Sensing the Headmaster, the gargoyles jumped to the side and let the guests pass. As Harry entered the door from the spiraling staircases leading to the office he was intrigued to notice all the portraits pretending to be asleep. The silver instruments added nice decoration to the office and seemed to be off since they weren't moving nor did they have smoke coming out of them. The Headmaster sat in his chair behind his desk while offering on of the seat in front.

As they both sat seated, a house-elf appeared offering both a butterbeer which they both took with gusto.

"Harry before we begin discussing anything there is something I must ask you."

Harry looked at Albus and knew exactly what he was referring to. Albus must have noticed that the same glow effect was here twice before this incident. "Yes Albus, you are correct." Albus raised an eyebrow at this comment but said nothing. "I was here three years ago when the sorcerer stone was hidden. I couldn't say what caused me to come but I sensed that someone was calling to me, so I let the feeling embrace me and my phoenix, Ifrit, fire flashed me to the chamber where the stone was hidden. There I easily took down Quirelle and had a brief talk with Hogwarts but I left when she warned me of your return. It happened again the year after with the incident of the Chamber of Secrets. Towards the end of that year, Hogwarts again reached to me and told me the situation. Ifirt flashed me into the chamber and I fought and killed the Basilisk that was under Riddle's control. I ripped out one of the basilisk's fangs and destroyed the diary. Then I took the red haired little girl and left her in the hospital wing and left. That was actually the day that I gained Leviathan as my guardian animal." A soft hissed was heard as if confirming this.

Albus was expecting this. It seemed that the Hogwarts heir had come and that the castle was only in his control as a formality. "Harry I must ask you for the memory of the chamber, the little girl was Ginny Weasley and her family has asked that once I knew what happened that I would let them know."

"Of course Albus, however we must talk about something before I let you have the memory. My uncles told me that in the first war you started a secret organization known as the Order of the Pheonix and I was wondering if you are starting it again?"

Albus was a curious as to why Harry wanted to know this information but honestly to him it didn't matter since this war wasn't his to lead, that responsibility fell on Harry now. "Yes and I must ask you to lead it." At Harry's questioning look he added "I'm old Harry and from the way I saw you handle the situation in the graveyard it is obvious that you are ready to handle this. My war has long since past and my enemy is long since dead. Thanks to you I have mourned the death of my wife and daughter and have come to terms that it is not my destiny to control everything. I have lost the self hatred of not being powerful enough to protect them and instead I find peace in the fact that I was able to destroy the monster that killed them and destroy him so that no one had to go through what I went through because of Grindewald. All I want to do is fall back into my Headmaster position and let the new generation take over. This is your war Harry, as you know you are the one destined to end it not me or anyone else."

Harry processed this for a bit but was he ready to lead? He had been trained and he could fight and take out the opposing force easily but he couldn't lead. He didn't trust himself with the lives of so many people on his hands. "I appreciate the offer Albus but I am not ready to lead. I have been trained to fight and I know what I must fight against but when it comes to leading a group of people I cannot do it. First, I am sure that they will only see me as a little kid and second I don't trust myself with the lives of so many people on my hands. I am going to fight and win this war or I am going to die trying. What I want to talk to you about is this." Harry reached into his robes and tossed the burnt diary onto Albus's desk. "I need to know how many horcruxes he has and I know for a fact that no one knows more about Tom Riddle then you. I have come here to ask for your help. I cannot kill him until he is mortal and he won't be mortal until the horcruxes are destroyed. The ritual he performed tonight was the companion of the horcrux rituals. As we all know the horcruxes practically make someone immortal until they are destroyed, at the cost of the caster's piece of soul. As it was with Voldemort, he lost his body when hit with a killing curse and he used the companion ritual to the horcruxes to make a new one. From what I know, I have destroyed one and the one that Voldemort accidentally left in me when he shot the killing curse has been purified and absorbed."

Dumbledore knew all that Harry had said except for the diary and the horcrux in Harry. "Are you sure, Harry?"

"According to Uncle Dandelion, yes. Now another matter I need to tell you about is that I noticed a strange magical signature after the fight with Riddle. I fear that something has also joined Riddle in that new body and that his defeat just got harder however, I will not be sure until I talk to my uncle and I'm sure you Light Lords will know before me. I was thinking that since I need your help with the horcruxes that it would be easier if I was to attend Hogwarts for my 5th year since I still have to take my O.W.L.s, even though I can easily pass them. My uncles also believe that even though I'm destined to end this Era of Darkness, I should make friends and at least try for some normal happenings in my life. My Uncle Sirius also says that I shouldn't let my good looks go to waste and instead use them to keep the company of some beautiful girls"

Albus was stunned. He had become a Light Lord a year after Fawkes purified his soul. He was there when the other Light Lords planned out his training and it was intense. If Harry was sitting here asking to come to Hogwarts then he must have finished his training, but so soon. Was that even possible? However, no matter how stunned, he couldn't help but laugh at the Sirius comment, remembering the Marauder's actions during his time at Hogwarts and all the ladies he chased after. "When did you finish your training Harry?"

"About 3 months ago. Those three months were spent gathering information on what Voldemort was up to. Hogwarts linked to me what was happening in the tournament and when she noticed that a portkey was created, she called to me and told me to be present since she felt something dark on the horizon and that was why I was here."

"Hogwarts is a she?" asked Albus intrigued.

"Yes, the sentient crystal that powers the school and channels the magic to the wards has a female essence. Just so you know, everytime an heir of the founders step into the school she recognizes them and links to them. However, with me, she reached to me when she was in danger and I could never let a lady in distress down. She seems excited that I want to come here for school. Headmaster do you mind if I link the school wards to me, they will be stronger since I am an heir of the Founders and before you ask, yes of all four of them: Gryffindor and Ravenclaw from my father and Slytherin and Hufflepuff from my mom."

"Well Harry, I'm not used to being surprised but this has been a toll on my poor old heart. If the wards connecting to you will make my students safer then please go right ahead. As for you attending Hogwarts next year…I have seen what your training held and I was a well round course of everything we offer here. The classes will be really easy for you but I would be glad to accept you as a student and then we could review all the information I have of the horcruxes."

"Thank you Albus. Now as your successor" Harry couldn't help but grin "I would like to be present at your order meetings as your apprentice. I will be putting suggestion when I think it's the correct thing to do and I will fight since I have to. I'm not sure if my uncles are going to join, but if I'm going to be there then I'm sure they will be to. If your order members doubt in me, don't interfere since I have a way to make them see the light."

Albus chuckled at the thought of the order members being defeated by a soon to be 15 year old. "I agree…I will lead the war, for now, but you will take over as soon as you feel ready. I will hold my first meeting in about a week from today and I expect you there. I will be having it here at Hogwarts since it's the easiest place. Anything else?"

"I want to discuss Severus Snape." At Dumbledores guarded expression, Harry simply held up his hand to stop interruption and continued "I know he was the one that overheard the prophecy. I know he is the reason my parents are temporarily dead and I know that he hates me without knowing me but what Hogwarts has told me about his actions bother me greatly. I know you use him as a spy but that shouldn't give him free reign to terrorize the students. Hogwarts tells me that he is under an imperious and has been ever since his 5th year when he joined Voldemort and had a sudden interest in my mother. There is something wrong there and I want to find out what it is. All I ask is that at your order meeting let me handle it and don't interfere, maybe he can still be saved."

"Alright Harry, I will trust you on this but please don't hold his past mistakes in contempt. I must ask what you meant when you said 'temporarily dead' I can assure you Harry that nothing will bring your parents back. Nothing can bring back the dead."

Harry smiled at the Headmaster. "I'm sorry sir but I disagree. You see the killing curse works a lot like a dementor except that it does more than suck out the soul. It sucks out all life force as well leaving only the lifeless body behind. The life force and soul is then transferred to the container that channels the magic, which in most cases is a wand. In this situation, Voldemort used the killing curse on my parents but I have gained their souls and life force back." Harry reached into his cloak and pulled out the orb that he used to store his parents spirits. Basking in the warmth the orb created in his body. "There is a light spell. The ultimate light spell based off Love. It takes a lot of power, A LOT of power based on the love you have for the spell. The love and honor I have for my parents will bring them back to help me. I found this spell in my family vault with the belongings of my parents. I asked the Light Lords while they were training me and we have tweaked it to work. I will be able to bring them back."

It could not be possible. Albus knew that no spell could bring back the dead unless it was dark but if Lily created a charm that did it, Albus would trust it. She was a level Genius in charms and second to no one. Albus would be happy to have the Potters back so that he could apologize properly for his mistake. "Are you sure? What are the risks Harry? Does that mean that you can bring back anyone?"

"I'm positive Albus, it will work. As for the risk…well if I'm not powerful enough to fully back the spell then it will start to feed on my life force. If I run out of life force then I'm dead and no I cannot do this for everyone. I can actually only do this once and since it requires my blood, it can only be done for family. I have a theory. I believed my mom was a seer or she knew a seer and she had knowledge of her and my dad's demise. Which lead her to study this branch of light magic but she couldn't finish before that fateful day however she left me with enough information that I could finish the research for her. I would like you to be there Albus. I would also like to ask you that if I need any extra power I could leech of you and my uncles but from our calculations I should be able to handle it."

"I will be there Harry but I don't know where you live."

Harry wrote down something one a piece of parchment from Albus's desk and handed it to the head master, who read it and burned it. "Tomorrow at 10am Headmaster, I expect you there." Harry stood up, about to leave when another thought struck him. "Albus, I know you yield the Elder Wand and I know that, according to legend, you are unbeatable with it but I must ask you that in light of what I told you, Voldemort could be far more powerful than you now…I don't want you to die so please, if you see him in battle do not and I repeat DO NOT rush to battle with him. Let me handle him. I want to keep as many people alive as I can. Don't forget to give Madam Bones the information on Fudge."

Harry walked to the center of the office. With a snap of his wrists, a wand shot out for each hand. He held them up and started moving them in a complicated manner. _"Ego , Harry James Potter , sum Heir of Fundator. Redimio pupillus pupilla ut mihi quod permissum populus ut sedeo hic subsum subesse tutela nostri families." _White light surrounded the room and connected to Harry.

" The wards are now connected to my magical core. I will see you tomorrow Albus."

"Until then Harry." With a flash of golden fire, Harry was gone.

Author's Note: ok there we go chapter 3 and yes James and Lily will make a return since I want them alive ). Tell me what you think and I promise Harry's past will be written soon don't worry. REVIEWS PLEASE.

The reason Harry is so trusting of Dumbledore is because Dumbledore is a light lord, meaning he is good and not the manipulative bastard he seems in the books. Um let me know if you like the whole parents coming back thing. If enough people tell me 'change it' I got an interesting change.


End file.
